Today's What?
by Lillith987
Summary: Sho blinked at the gifts in front of him. "Umm...what are those things for?" "Huh? Its your Valentine's gifts." They're what?


A/N -glares at the computer- This thing really pisses me off when it doesn't work properly... Well anyways! I'm one of those people who is going to be single today on Valentines day and I just though "Might as well get in the spirit!" Because one, I don't want to leave some of favorite anime guys single on this day so here's this! Check out my other ones IF you want to! There will be three others besides this one! Ok I'm done boring you, so ENJOY!

Rated: T because Its Sho so expect adorableness.

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Whistle! or it's Characters, they belong to their rightful owners.

Today is What?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sho huddled his legs together, head resting comfortably on his knee as he gazed into the bright sky, watching the vibrant colors as the the sun began to set. The grass felt soft to the touch, swaying gracefully with the calming wind. The large bridge besides him cast a small shadow, the color dimming with the falling sun.

He absently wondered how school went, after all, he had to miss it today. He gave a small giggle as he remembered early in the morning how his brother asked him to help him with a client. The older brother looked the same as ever but his face showed a bit of annoyance. Client must be difficult. Sho wanted to help his brother so he agreed, asking him to phone school to let them know.

His brother just nodded, glomping the poor boy in relief and happiness. It seemed that the clients are supposedly much more respectful and friendlier when Sho's around, then after its over, they would chat with the small boy and leave some...strange comments.

He spoke about this to his brother before, but all he received was a hand wave up and down before he left, muttering something about murdering his clients...but the small boy shook his head, knowing that his brother was just kidding...right?

His thoughts went back to school and suddenly two faces popped into his head. Tatsuya and Daichi. Sho's heart thumped faster as he felt a light blush crept onto his face. He had been dating those two for four months already and he couldn't be happier...well it could be better without the constant fights between his two boyfriends. They always get into an argument about something to do with their angel belonging to them and not the other...maybe it's some toy?

Sho shifted his head and gazed at the shy again. His thoughts went back to the last few days. For some reason, his two boyfriends acted kind of strange for the last three days, well actually, everybody was acting weird. Girls suddenly fidgeting way more than usual, teachers becoming more alert, and guys jumping every time someone touched them, yelling something about chocolates...?

The small boy became worried but the two other boys just waved it off as nothing before they assaulted his mouth. Sho sighed, guiding his hand to his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open. Speaking of his boyfriends, they're late.

Tatsuya called him after he came back home from the client, telling him to meet them in the usual spot under the bridge. He said it was important. _'I wonder what it is...'_

The small boy glanced one more time at his phone before flipping to his music app and pushed in a song. He lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes as the music flew through the air in a soft melody.

_In the Light, of the sun, shining bright-ly through the trees._

_It was, then that I knew, that I loved You only._

_I reached for you hand, and I try even though_

_You are~ close to me, yet you are, so far away_

_If time, is so cruel, and it should steal you from my heart._

_If you~ Cannot stay_

_Just tell me so that I'll know..._

_Just for you, this night will sing, to our love's _

_Melody._

He moved his head slowly with the soft music, lip singing to the lyrics that overwhelmed him with emotion. His breathing came in even breaths and his heart beat slowed down with the rhythm. His whole body, soul, and mind belonged to the music.

_E~ndless and beautiful sky, sending the wind to you ready to fly. _

_E~ven when I'm not around, I'll always be, inside the Breeze~_

_I'll be found..._

Sho stopped lip singing and allowed his head to be filled with the soft notes of the piano before moving his lips again, this time singing softly to himself.

_Ah, I see your smile, like the sun, shining so bright._

_And not, even the rain clouds can mask your true light._

_And though~ I am weak, I shall raise my hands high._

_I swear, here and now, that our love, will never die._

_Through good~ and the bad~ and all the times in between those_

_I'll be~ by your side~ on this dark path that we chose_

_Listen to- our strong and sweet, echoing~ _

_Melody._

The small boy then completely lost himself, singing the song in a higher voice. The wind picked up, swishing the grass back and forth with the sound of his voice.

_Stars~ sing you softly to sleep, waves crashing, rain falling, It's so serene_

_So~ wait here for me my sweet. Day break will come, and I will be~_

_Here singing~_

Here, Sho's voice halted as the next tune played, the guitar's tune swirled around him. The wind whipped his hair as if the the notes were really circling around him. Too far gone, he did not noticed the two shadows that appeared behind him.

The note fell silent and Sho began to sing again, his feelings pouring through every word as un-shed tears stung his eyes.

_E~ndless and beautiful sky, sending the winds to you ready to fly_

_E~ven when I'm not around, I'll always be, inside the breeze~_

_You'll be found..._

Sho then fell silent, eyes shut tightly as he hugged his legs closer. The lulling music slowly swirled around him before disappearing into the air in one final note. Once it left the world, the small boy let out a soft sigh, opening his large ember eyes.

A comfortable silence filled the air around him before a small coff broke it. Sho jumped in surprised and whirled his back, staring up at a smirking and blank faces.

"Mizuno-kun. Fuwa-kun."

Tatsuya sighed, flopping down next to Sho, "I told you to call me Tatsuya, Sho." Daichi nodded, sitting more gracefully next to Sho and patted his head. The small boy gave a small sigh, relishing in the presence of his boyfriends and the movement of Daichi's hand.

He gave a grin and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm not use to addressing people with their first names yet."

"Then practice saying our names, otherwise, your mind cannot process it and you will just keep saying our last names instead."

Sho blinked then giggled while Tatsuya groaned, staring at the intelligent man with distaste.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Fuwa-kun."

Sho blinked in surprise when they both groaned, leaning against him with their faces stuffed in the crook of his neck. "You did it again..."

The small boy blushed, laughing sheepishly. He flopped down on the grass, bringing the two other males down with him. The sky finally turned dark and the stars filled the sky, twinkling brightly against the eery glow of the moon.

The three boys stayed like that for some time, enjoying the comfortable silence and the beauty of the stars and moon. Then Tatsuya's voice ranged through the air, "You know...you sing really well, Sho."

The small boy flushed, giving a small thanks. Daichi suddenly stood up, lifting Sho off the ground and swung him over his shoulder.

"A-Ah Fuwa-kun?"

"Its getting late, we should head back. Tatsuya, will it be alright to go to your house?"

He nodded, irritated at the fact that his small angel is being carried by his rival. Worse, Sho's face became peacful and held a small smile as he was carried up to the street, looking like he was enjoying himself. Tatsuya growled, following them and guiding the way towards his lovely home which thankfully is empty do to his family having plans today.

Daichi carried Sho to Tatsuya's room and gently sat him on the bed, making sure to not just drop him. Once they all entered the room, Tatsuya closed the door and stood near Sho, giving Daichi a look. He nodded with a blank expression, already fumbling in his pocket to take out what is needed.

The small boy titled his head in confusion as he watched both males digging through their pockets. He glanced away, scanning the room with little interest before he noticed what was new in the room. There was a mountain of cards and chocolates in the far side of the room...weird.

Sho stared at the pile in wonder, the pile looked ready to collapse. By the looks of the cards and boxes, all that stuff was pretty much dumped on the floor with little care. His brown eyes soften, feeling bad for state of the cards and boxed chocolates, someone must have worked hard on them.

His brooding vanished once he heard Tatsuya and Daichi give a small noise of acknowledgment, both holding two small packages. Sho cocked his head in confusion at the sight of the boxes and took them in hands, feeling the soft wrapping that was around it.

Then he froze when four little words were spoken to him.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sho!"

His whole posture tensed up and he quickly smacked himself in the face. "O-Oi Sho?! You ok?"

He nodded, his normal smile not present on his childlike features. The when Daichi spoke, Sho froze more.

"...You don't want them?"

He whipped his head to face them fast, face filled with worry, panic, and sadness, "No! No! That's not it at all! Its just that..."

He looked back down to the ground, eyes filled with sadness, "...I forgot today was Valentines Day..."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence

Silence.

Silen-

" How could you have forgotten?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Sho wailed, causing his boyfriends to halt and suddenly hug the boy, "Sho, you shouldn't be upset by that. Its ok that you forgot."

The small boy returned the hug, but the sadness never left his large brown eyes, "But I don't have anything for you guys...and I wanted to give you something on this day to show that I really care about you guys."

When those eyes the two males love so much brimmed with tears, they immediately wiped them away, Tatsuya with his left eye and Daichi with is right. "Don't worry about it, its just a day with a title. All that matters is that we are together."

Sho gave a small smile at Daichi's words and nodded. Though he couldn't shake the sadness he felt for not giving or showing how he feels to his wonderful boyfriends. Wait..._'There is something I can do...' _

He wanted to give it to them for a long time but was scared. After a few months have passed, he knew that he was ready. He has to admit, he never wants to give it to anybody else but them. After all, they were his most important people in the world. Eyes filled with determination, he motioned his boyfriends to come near him.

They gave him a confused look before complying, faces near his by a centimeter. He then shyly whispered in their ear, face turning bright red with every second.

Their eyes widened, staring into Sho's eyes with surprise.

"Are...are you sure?"

Sho's face softened and he gave them the most dazzling smile they ever seen, which is saying something...

A click was then heard and Sho blinked, finding himself suddenly sprawled on the bed, head landing softly on a pillow. His eyes widened staring up to see both his boyfriends smiling down on him, their bodies hovering over his own.

Daichi's usual blank face held such warmth that it made Sho melt inside and Tatsuya's was so caring that the small boy felt like he was going to burst. They each pressed their lips on his ear and answered him with a small smirk,

"Yes."

ooOoo

"Oh good morning Sho-kun! Did you enjoy your sleep."

He gave a tired smile, "Yes, thank you Mizuno-san"

Tatsuya's mother gave a warm smile and glomped the poor boy. "Your sooo adorable! Tatsuya and Daichi are so lucky to have you."

Sho just laughed, bending down to pet Holmes, who almost jumped on top of him but stopped when he felt something was wrong. Sho winced at the action but shrugged it off, wanting to greet Holmes.

"Ah, Sho-kun. Where is Daichi-kun and Tatsuya."

He smiled, standing back up from petting Holmes which made him wince again. "They're still sleeping. Last night sure tired them out."

Sho giggled to himself while Tatsuya's mother gave him a worried look, "Sho-kun are you ok? You seem to be limping..."

The small boy suddenly flushed red and quickly looked away, rubbing his head sheepishly, "A-Ah, its nothing. I accidentally fell on it when I was practicing..."

Sho hated lying but in this sort of situation, he pretty much had to.

She nodded, "Oh I see. Would you like some cream for it?"

Sho nodded again, giving her a grateful smile. It was a wonder how he made himself get out of bed, even more how he made it down the stairs. Well...this is Sho we're talking about.

Tatsuya's mother returned and handed him the cream, giving him another hug before she skipped into the kitchen. Sho just giggled, forcing himself to sit on the couch without wincing. He smiled, happy he was able to give something to his wonderful boyfriends.

Sho's quiet moment was ruined though when his phone vibrated. He quickly flipped open his phone and blinked at the name that blinked on the screen.

"Eh? Shigeki-kun?"

He clicked the button and the message popped onto the screen.

**To: Kaza Sho**

**From: Shigeki-kun**

_Hey, Puppy! Happy late Valentines Day! I would have texted you yesterday but I was busy ;) Anyways, what you did to Tatsu-bon and Crusher?_

Sho blinked at the message and began to text back.

**To: Shigeki-kun**

**From: Sho Kazamatsuri**

_Happy late Valentines Day Shigeki-kun! What do you mean about Mizuno-kun and Fuwa-kun?_

Sho groaned, scolding himself for calling them that even in texting. He really needs to stop doing that.

**To: Kaza Sho**

**From: Shigeki-kun**

_I kept calling and texting them but they never answered, then Tatsu-bon finally texted me back, yelling at me to shut up and he was tired. I asked him why but he only told me, you tired him out. You must have great Stamina XD_

Sho's face immediately reddened, the udder shock made him drop his phone. He flopped into the couch and hid his face on one of the pillows, too embarrassed to answer the phone when it began to vibrate.

Though no matter how embarrassed he was, he knew he would never regret what happened yesterday. He lifted his head up that only his hair and eyes showed from behind the pillow.

"Aishiteru, Daichi, Tatsuya..."

_**Happy Valentines Day!**_

ooOoo

**A/N YAYY! It is done! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Can anyone guess what Sho gave to Daichi and Tatsuya? Well anyways, Happy Valentines Day to you all!**

**Pit: Thank you and please Review!**


End file.
